In Which She takes a Stand One-Shot
by Mr. Alpha's Luna
Summary: Lydia is confused. She heard the voices, yet it seems to be not about the Dead Pool. It might be concerned with the annoying closeness of the Coyote and the Sheriff's son. [Lydia/Stiles]


In Which She takes a Stand

Lydia is in the library, currently researching more on Banshees because now is the time when her friends need her the most. The Dead Pool is starting to get really long and complicated, and they still can't figure out who is the Benefactor. And the sight in front of her is not really helping.

She felt her eyes roll as she watch Stiles and Malia whisper about nonsense things. They were even giggling, for the love of God. It is really starting to get on her nerves that Stiles had changed ever since Malia came into their lives—no, not really. He changed ever since he went out of the Eichen House with Malia. Scott had mentioned several "escapades" of the two every night, and she was getting the hang of it,

"Uhm, excuse me, you two. Why don't you go out there, and do your lovey-dovey stuffs away from me, okay? It's really hard to concentrate here when you are fighting the voices in my head." Lydia snapped at the two love-birds gawking at each other in the other table.

"Geez, Lydia. We're just accompanying you so you won't be bored to death. Calm down." Stilinski was back to the old him : witty, intelligent and very attentive. No traces of the Nogitsune that once invaded his body.

She watched the two pick up their things and slowly walked away from her. She does not know it, but a part of her walked away as Stiles and Malia headed out towards the door. Lydia buried her face into the book she was reading.

"_**Fight for it."**_

There's the voices. She's been waiting for it in ages. She needs answers right now. She needs all the questioned thrown at her be answered, She closed her eyes, leaned in more to the book and listened very well.

"_**Fight for the boy."**_

Did she hear it right? Fight for the boy? Who is the boy that they are talking about? Is the benefactor a young boy? Maybe their age, well then she has to tell Scott abo-

"_**You know the truth Lydia. Fight for it. Fight for the boy."**_

At the back of her head, where the voices seems to linger, Lydia shrugged it off. She has to tell Scott about this. A new progress. She's not very sure, but she has to try.

….

"Fight for the boy? Are you sure that's what you heard?" Scott was obviously very skeptical about what Lydia said because it makes no sense. What boy? And why are they going to fight for a boy?

"I heard it loud and clear, Scott. They said fight for it. I may have no idea what the hell it means, but it's what they said." Lydia was very confident with what she heard. She heard right.

"Okay, maybe let's just decode it somehow. We have to trace this boy you're talking about." He led her to her car, grabbed the keys from her hands and drove off to Derek's loft.

…

"Boy? Fight for a boy? What is this sick joke?" Peter obviously does not believe in her. A boy can't possibly be The Benefactor. A boy can't possibly steal $117 from the Hales. Defnitely not.

"Why is everybody doubting me? I heard it. And everytime they whisper something to me, it means something. And every time that happen, someone ends up dead." Lydia was making a point. She's the banshee. She knows stuff.

That's when Malia, Stiles, Liam and Kira came walking through Derek's loft. Lydia turned and eyes Stiles' arm draped over Malia's shoulder.

"What an eyesore."

"I'm sorry, what?" Talk about supernatural hearing of the coyote. Malia faced Lydia with a scowl on her face.

"_**Fight for him."**_

"There it is again. I hear it!" Lydia was beyond overjoyed. She kept listening as the voices on the walls grew louder and the heartbeats of the people around her even louder.

"_**He does not belong there."**_

"They said, he does not belong there." Everyone just stared at her, weirded out.

"Maybe it's not about the Dead Pool. Maybe it's something personal." To their surprise, the youngest in the group spoke up. All eyes turned to Liam, urging him to continue.

"Well, you said the voices you hear only whisper to you when you need answers. Maybe that's an answer to another question in your head. Maybe something's inside there that's not about the Dead Pool." Liam just shrugged. Little did he know, he actually made sense.

"Lydia, clear your head. Make sure it's about the Dead Pool. Liam's right. You don't make sense, he does. Think about the Dead Pool, not some other unimportant glitches in your head." Derek, as usual, is being hard and grim.

"There's nothing in my head besides the Dead Pool. I've been thinking about that damn list for over a week now, and now that the voices finally gave the answer, you don't believe me? You guys are so impossible?!" The Banshee stormed out of the loft, started her car and sped off to God knows where.

….

Lydia plopped on her bed since 3 hours ago. She basically just stared in her ceiling and recalled everything.

"_**Lydia."**_

_**It was Malia.**_

"_**Hey Malia. Do you need my notes?" **_

"_**No, I have to ask something, very, very important." **_

_**The Coyote looked weird. Beyond weird.**_

"_**Yeah. Go ahead. Shoot." She smiled. **_

"_**I like Stiles. No, I love him. And I wanted to ask you if it's okay with you. I heard from Scott that Stiles had been in love with you since forever, and he thinks that you like him back as well. I just wanted to ask you myself." **_

_**WHAT? **_

"_**Do you like Stiles?" She finally popped the question.**_

"_**Because I think I do." Malia finished her sentence with conviction.**_

Lydia opened her eyes. They were quite blurry. She blinked a couple of times and felt something weird. Her cheeks are damp. Her fingers reached her eyes. They were wet. She had been crying? Why is she crying? She don't know. But she feels pain. A deep pain in the gut when you know something has been stolen from you and you didn't had the chance to take it back, to even redeem yourself.

"_**Take him back."**_

Oh damn she will.

…

Stiles is a very busy person. He does everything at the same time. Eat, do homework, think about the Dead Pool, and even sing. That's how busy Stiles is, that's why he does not know how he can answer the knock on his door right now.

"Wait. Hold up. I'm comin'." He ran down the stairs and to the front door. He was surprised that Malia actually knocked on his door, not just barging through his window and attack him.

"Hi." Lydia. It was freakin' Lydia Martin standing at his front door.

"Heeeeeeey Lydia. Wasn't expecting you. Come in." Though very confused, Stiles decided to be gentleman and let her in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Did you find out the third key?"

Much to his surprise, Lydia grabbed his hand, dragged him upstairs to his room and locked his door and window. She pushed him down on his bed so hard, he bounced up and down. After recovering, Stiles noticed the Banshee eyeing him like crazy as she starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"Lydia. What the hell are you doing?" The tremble in his voice did not escape Lydia's hearing. Talk about Banshee ears.

"Taking a stand, and taking back what's mine."

That was the last concrete sentence each heard from each other before Lydia jumped Stiles and gave him the most mind-blowing sex he'd probably ever had.


End file.
